


Begging for Things

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [97]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Lucifer, Begging, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, mentions of mpreg, mentions of orgasm denial, omega!Sam, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer loves his Omegas and their begging.





	Begging for Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Begging Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 4!!

Being the Alpha to two Omega brothers was a  _ tiresome  _ task. 

Not because of the sex, although  _ that  _ was tiring. Not because of devoting all of his attention to two lovers instead of one. 

No, being the Alpha to two Omegas meant  _ constant begging. _

Not that Lucifer minded. He adored his two Omegas. But they were always begging for  _ something. _

“Alpha, can Sammy and I have something to eat before dinner? We’re hungry. Please? We’ll behave and eat something somewhat healthy. Please, Alpha?” 

_ To be fair, the Omegas are always hungry. Lucifer would approve of all pre-dinner snacks, which has lead to Dean having a red ass for snark more than once.  _

“Alpha, can Dean and I go take a nap, please? Dean is sleepy and you know he doesn’t sleep well if one of isn’t with him. Please, Alpha?” 

_ It would give him two hours of peace to work, since he free-lanced as taking care of two Omegas took up a LOT of time.  _

“Alpha, can we fuck?” 

_ This particular phrase didn’t need much begging behind it, if Lucifer was honest. Only when he was in the midst of typing that it would be considered more difficult, but still ridiculously easy. _

“Alpha, Alpha, please, let me cum, I need to cum, please, Alpha!!” 

_ Lucifer almost always gave into this request, so sweetly phrased and begged for. If he didn’t, it’s because orgasm denial was a punishment.  _

“Come cuddle with us, Alpha. Please. The bed’s so lonely.” 

This level of begging increased when they were in heat. Heaven forbid that they both became pregnant at the same time, since Omegas are known for their begging prowess when they were with pup. Lucifer didn’t have to worry about that as much with Sam, as the younger Omega was on birth control. But with Dean… his older Omega would be very beautiful, and very much a beggar.

But no matter what they were begging for, Lucifer loved Sam and Dean and the way they begged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
